


To when we are in better places.

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: When Harry escapes a party for a little peace on a balcony he never imagined he'd strike a conversation with Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	To when we are in better places.

The party was too loud for Harry. Too crowded. Too close.

Space was one of the things that got him through the period after the war. Space and time. Both of which had cost him his relationship with Ginny. Who was also deeply affected. Neither of them were really able to keep it up, to make the time and talk as if nothing had happened. So they ended it, like adults instead of holding out like lovesick teenagers because at that point they were more sick of each other and everyone else who wouldn’t leave them be.

The second he spotted a balcony he made his way out of the sweaty flat. Fresh air cleared his dulled senses which had become accustomed to the strong smell of alcohol and body odour.

“Hello, Potter,” said Draco, his voice still smooth and elegant. He leaned over the metal railing, gazing out onto the street where a car came by every so often. 

  
“Long time no see, Malfoy,” Harry drawled in response, masking his shock. He should’ve known he wouldn’t be the only one using the balcony as an escape.

Draco gave out a dry laugh, “Never expected golden boy, Potter, to be at a party like this.”   
  
“Oh, and what kind of party should I be attending?”

“One where everyone praises you for being a saviour,” the blonde shrugged, “Everyone here is here to get fucked, drunk or high. Why are you here?”

“Ginny came with Luna, and Luna invited me along. I don’t think she realises Ginny and I still aren’t on great terms.”   
  
“Trouble in paradise?”   
  
Harry glared, “Paradise fucked off the second it saw a way out. Why are  _ you _ here, Malfoy?”

"Pansy brought me. She was bored and lonely and now she’s off with a stranger.”

Draco looked different. Harry wasn’t so blind that he was oblivious to the fact that everyone was growing up but seeing Draco Malfoy, former Daddy’s boy, look sad at a dumb party in a random flat was weird. He’d always imagined that Draco would grow up, get rich and hold glamorous parties with pretentious guests. And instead he was being dragged along to a dump.

He looked a little tired, his silver eyes had faint purple bags beneath them and he didn’t stand as tall as he did before. His hair was a mess, ruffled and sticking up in all directions, it was almost as bad as Harry’s.

“How are you?” Harry asked, moving so he was beside Draco instead of standing in empty space.

Draco turned to Harry, his face looking more gaunt as the moon shone behind him, “Tired,” He murmured, “How are you?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said matter-of-factly. He wasn’t as sad as he was before but he certainly wasn’t happy. He was just kind of there and unsure of whether or not there was much he could do to feel like more. He worked his shifts as an auror, which he grew to despise as it reminded him that being a hero sucked. He ate when he needed to eat. Slept when he needed to sleep. And otherwise he just let others drag him around, like a toy a kid takes everywhere with them, except as soon as the kid sees something better the toy is left alone.

“You look tired, and sad. We match,” Draco let a smile sneak onto his lips, “I never thought I’d relate to Harry Potter.”

“If we match, then neither of us are doing good.”   
  
“No one is, Harry, we’re all just scared and sometimes alone. Waiting for something else to hit so we can justify why we are all so paranoid.”

Hearing Draco say his name made Harry melt and he hated it.

“Stop being so dramatic,” he hissed, “Not everyone is wallowing in self pity.”   
  
“You are,” Draco retorted, “You keep looking over your shoulder and up into the sky. Your wand is in your left pocket and you’re clutching it because you think I can’t see. News flash Harry I do see, I see you. I’ve always seen you.”

“What do you mean you  _ always _ see me?”

“I see you at the ministry, I see you in the prophet, I see you at random parties and I even see you in my dreams. Because even after all these years I still like you and you linger in my mind like a stain I can never remove.”   
  
Harry’s eyes widened, “You like me?”

A smirk creeped on to Draco’s face, “I might even love you, but neither of us are ready for a relationship right now, even if my feelings are requited.”

Harry stood there in shock, staring at his scuffed trainers as he tried to process what he had just been told. Draco Malfoy loved him. Draco Malfoy loved him and even if they wanted to they couldn’t be in a relationship.

“I don’t know if I like you like that,” Harry replied, raising his head, “I agree with you though, even if I did, it wouldn’t be healthy.”

“That sucks,” Draco joked, “I should’ve told you back at school then maybe we would have been stupid enough to try.”   
  
Draco didn’t feel rejected. He didn’t tell Harry to ask him out anyways. He did it to get everything off his chest. To move on. Sure, he’d still have nights where Harry was the only thing on his mind but telling Harry gave him a sense of relief he hadn’t felt in ages.

“Can we still be friends?” Harry asked.

“Is this you letting me down,” Draco laughed, “Because let me tell you, you are doing shit.”

“No, I’m not. I want to be friends. I want to talk and figure things out and maybe it could become more when we’re in better places.”

“Okay,” Draco pondered a second before outstretching his thin arm, his fingers long and boney, “Let’s make a deal, to reconsider when we are in better places.”   
  
Harry took his hand and shook it, “To reconsider when we are in better places.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
